earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Nizhny-Novgorod
Description Nizhny-Novgorod is a small fort, lead by Chief Nikolai_I Nizhny-Novgorod was founded in the summer of 2017, based upon the recent events of spreading its ideology across the Russian and Ruthenian regions. Nikolai_I turned a destroyed house into a fort, with plans to expand across the river and turn the Volga into a attraction that no other town could rival. Now Nizhny-Novgorod has plans to join the European Union and stand for an autocratic related state, and will even be running for chancellor. Early History Nikolai_I, tired of the threatening communists from all directions, abandoned Moskau to form Nizhny-Novgorod. Nizhny-Novgorod was however, underdeveloped and had poor land around it. In order to construct a town there, a railway from Moskau was built to Nizhny-Novgorod. This railway has proven a success as both towns frequently ship supplies to eachother. Nizhny-Novgorod is now a semi-built fort with plans to turn the Volga river into a beautiful tourist attraction and a destroyed town into a flourishing village. European Union History Nikolai_I, mayor of Nizhny-Novgorod plans on running for chancellor of the EU, supporting Nationalistic expansion, a more direct Democracy, a greater restriction on invitations for 'foreigners', but as well as a strict expansion policy. His opponent is TheStankCrusader, Tsar_AlexanderI, and Shootcity. With the recent growth of foreigners, the hamlet of Nizhny-Novgorod is established. Passing Raids On the 10th of November, at 4:40 PM, TheWalkingKing had appeared at the backdoor of Nizhny-Novgorod. The raid started with TheWalkingKing shooting arrows at Nikolai_I, who was on-top of his wall. Nikolai_I had called for back up and Oliveer of Hungary had intervened, warning TheWalkingKing to stop. By the time reinforcements, Tsar_AlexanderI, arrived, TheWalkingKing had already ran off. Nexit On the 10th of November, at 9:46 PM, Chief Nikolai_I announced their exit from the European Union. Nizhny-Novgorod is now considered 'hostile for the time being'. Nikolai_I's reason for leaving the European Union is that 'Moskau continued sending diplomatic insults' and that 'Nizhny-Novgorod will not be seen as a lesser town, no less an equal to the inferior democrats in Moskau.'. This decision would later lead to a conflict between the European Union and Nizhny-Novgorod. European Union - Nizhny-Novgorod War On the 10th of November, following Nikolai_I's actions to leave the EU, Runnerboy72000 and Tsar_AlexanderI took arms up against Nizhny-Novgorod. Trenches were dug outside of the town and they dug in. Only a few minutes later will Nikolai_I shatter the trench line and force both out of the area. Nikolai_I realizing the weakness in the line, charged forward and forced Tsar_AlexanderI to log out. Runnerboy72000 put up a defense for the next 30 minutes but was ultimately forced to leave after Nikolai_I decided to wait out the siege. Information can be found here: ☀http://earthmc.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Novgorod Aftermath After the European Union - Nizhny-Novgorod War, Nikolai_I took down the Abkhazian Fort outside of Nizhny-Novgorod, and replaced it with a much more detailed building. The town has no need to recover since no damage was dealt from the war. However the EU, recognizes Nizhny-Novgorod as a rebellion and is, what Runnerboy72000 quotes "any citizens of Novgorod are considered histile towards the EU". Nentry After the Russian Conference between Allan_C, Runnerboy72000, Nikolai_I, and AidanDaeBerg, Nizhny-Novgorod re-entered the European Union. Duchy of Russia On November 15th, Runnerboy72000 proclaimed Nikolai_I duke of Russia. Any town inside the Russian borders are now under 'leadership' of Nikolai_I. After Allan_C's ban, The banned king proclaimed Nikolai_I the rightful heir to the town. Evidence - ☀https://gyazo.com/57e234959d956c7c38e6775d431dd06e After much consideration, and convincing from Runnerboy72000, Nikolai_I has decided to keep the title as Heir of Tallinn and details are being worked out on how Nikolai_I could become the new king of Tallinn. Battle of St_Petersburg The Battle of St_Petersburg can be found here: